A luminaire is a system for producing, controlling, and/or distributing light for illumination. For example, a luminaire can include a system that outputs or distributes light into an environment, thereby allowing certain items in that environment to be visible. Luminaires are sometimes referred to as “light fixtures”.
A recessed lighting fixture is a light fixture that is installed in a hollow opening in a ceiling or other surface. A typical recessed lighting fixture includes a platform attached to a ceiling or wall structure, a reflector mounted to the platform, and a lamp socket coupled to the reflector. For example, the lamp socket can be mounted directly to the reflector and/or platform. Alternatively, the lamp socket can be mounted to an upper reflector, which can be mounted to the reflector and/or platform. The lamp socket is configured to receive a light-emitting element, such as a lamp, light-emitting diode (LED), or bulb. For simplicity, the term “lamp” is used herein to refer to any light-emitting element.
The reflector can include a single member or multiple members that are joined together at one or more joints. For example, the joints can be riveted or spot welded together. Riveting, spot welding, and other traditional methods of joining members of a multi-member reflector are unsatisfactory. Such methods typically result in poor structural integrity of the reflector. For example, traditional multi-member reflectors include one or more gaps at the joints of the members. These gaps can allow light to leak between the members, decreasing the efficiency and aesthetic value of the lighting fixture. In addition, the gaps can compromise the geometry of the reflectors. For example, large gaps can cause a “square”-shaped reflector to have a non-square geometry, thereby changing the intended effect of the reflector to the light from the light-emitting element. Moreover, spot welding may cause deformation or degradation of a surface of the reflector.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for a system and method for maintaining the integrity and shape of a reflector of a recessed luminaire. In particular, a need exists in the art for maintaining the integrity and shape of a multi-member reflector of a recessed luminaire.